The purpose of this application is to request funds for the upgrade of an existing 1.9 Tesla whole-body Topical Magnetic Resonance (TMR) magnet to a 3.0 Tesla whole-body "flat" magnet for the purpose of applying Nuclear Magnetic Resonance spectroscopy and imaging technology to the study of brain metabolism, cerebral blood flow, and tumor response to therapy. Our present magnet utilizes the technology of TMR as a means of spectroscopic localization. At the time of installation of this magnet, TMR was the only available means for non-invasive spectroscopic localization. Although TMR has been useful in the initial stages of the development of in vivo NMR spectroscopy, it is now considered obsolete technology, and has become inferior to the more efficient volume localization techniques which use switched linear magnetic field gradients (e.g. Image Selective In-Vivo Spectroscopy, ISIS). Our present magnet is now the only magnet of its kind using TMR as the primary means of spectroscopic localization for human in vivo spectroscopy. The present TMR magnet is 100% research dedicated. The upgrade to a 3.0 Tesla "flat" magnet will also be 100% research dedicated, and will provide this concentrated group of NIH supported researchers access to an NMR system which can perform state-of-the-art spectroscopy and imaging.